The problem sought to be addressed by steering columns with energy absorption devices is that of absorbing, in a controlled manner, the energy applied to the steering column by the driver when the vehicle is involved in a head-on collision.
A steering column with an energy absorption device is known from DE 20 2008 015 444 U1, in which the actuating unit is coupled and uncoupled in respect of the holding unit by means of a locking hook, so that the longitudinal adjustability of the actuating unit in respect of the holding unit is guaranteed in the uncoupled state and in the coupled state the energy absorption element is coupled in the power flow. The disadvantage of this solution is the complex design and the fact that during coupling the locking hook sometimes does not engage with a form-fitting recess of the energy absorption element and in the event of a crash it must initially be displaced without energy absorption until it engages with a form-fitting recess.
Thus a need exists for a steering column that comprises an improved energy absorption device with a simple, operationally reliable design.